Your House of Night!
by LoveAnUnfortunateSoul
Summary: A story where your OC can go to the House of Night. *Apps being taken*. There will be drama, sadness, fighting and romance galore.....I suck at summarys.
1. Apps!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except my oc. The books belong to PC Cast and Kristin Cast (apologies if I misspelled anything)

* * *

Well hello there ^^

I've decided to do a starring you story with your oc's

Well, I adore the House of Night books and I started having these dreams where I was in the story so I thought it'd be cool if I had all the readers send in the characters and I pretty much write 'bout them.

So, I'll take in about 11 students and 8 teachers. Keep in mind that u may make a High Priestess. Plus, this story will take place a few years after Zoey Redbird and her friend's graduate. Think of it as a new House of Night era ^^. Also, I've decided that if u want your crescent filled in it may be any color along with your tattoos,

So here's the app. And please follow the exact format. Have fun! You may enter up to 2 characters.

Name:

Nickname:

Age :

Hair (style and color):

Eyes (shape and color):

Body type:

Crescent:

Affinity or special power (if any):

Tattoos (if you're a vamp):

Everyday clothing:

Formal clothing:

Pajamas:

Are you a Member of Dark daughters or Sons:

Is it ok if you die:

Good or Evil:

Personality:

Cat or dog (if so it's name):

Family members:

Friends:

Sexuality:

Would you liked to be paired up(if so with what kind of person):

Would you like to room with someone:

Ideas for the story:

Anything I forgot:

Please remember too be able to get in you must fill out everything sorry if it seems like a lot. So here's my character!

* * *

Name: Kareena Willa

Nickname: Kree, Reena, or Ree

Age: 16

Hair (style and color): Black hair down to her shoulder blades that curl at the bottom, huge heavy side bangs over her right eye and a white bow in the back.

Eyes (shape and color): Almond shaped violet eyes. (Contacts) Actual eye color is blue.

Body type: Petite and averagely curvy. She is 5'6"

Crescent: Regular crescent it is violet.

Affinity or special power (if any): She has an affinity for spirit.

Tattoos (if you're a vamp): N/A

Everyday clothing: Royal purple halter top, white flouncy mini skirt and black ankle chucks, Silver bangles on each wrist and a silver pendant with matching hoop earrings.

Formal clothing: A Dark purple sweetheart strapless dress that stops mid-thigh. Black peep-toe pumps and silver beading under her bust line.

Pajamas: Red tank top and white sofies.

Are you a Member of Dark daughters or Sons: Yes

Is it ok if you die: Yep

Good or Evil: Good

Personality: Kareena is a sweet gentle girl she absolutely detests cursing. She tends to be polite and thinks best of others. She is somewhat of a coward. Absolutely loves to dance and do gymnastics. Can always look for the best in others tends too bicker with others who don't agree with her. Overall pretty nice.

Cat or dog (if so it's name): Cat. White with black paws, ears and tail and black around his eyes. His name is Panda.

Family members: Mother and father who detest her sexuality and little brother.

Friends: Marissa, Tina, Jacob, Sammy and Lola.

Sexuality: Bi

Would you liked to be paired up(if so with what kind of person): Yes please, with a loving kind person who is equally cute.

Would you like to room with someone: Sure!

Ideas for the story: My story: P Ideas will be kept hidden until I decide to put them up :D

Anything I forgot: N/A…….


	2. Characters!

Okayy everyone it's been a month! Lol so now I finally have a list of the characters up!

It took FOREVER to find out who to pick!! I even had to bring in friends and my sister to help me pick! So without further a due I introduce to you the characters for Your House of Night!

Kreena Willa

Ceres Yue

Selene Lauren

Coralie McDonald

Senka Libitina

Araina-Alexxis King

Erin Lathouwers

Todd Rodriguez

Jaxson Miles

Ben Andrews

Ash Ryde

Matt Guntter

As for the teachers:

Lenobia

Leon MacHeart

Onyx

Cyril

Rose Fioritura

Gabriel Hunter

For this story the High Priestess is…….Angeline Schirk

Pairings:

Kareena Willa with Coralie McDonald

Ariana-Alexxis King with Ben Ryde

Selene Lauren with Matt Guntter

Alrighty everyone! I just want you all too know that I really appreciate all the apps you guys sent in. I'm feel really bad that some of you guys didn't get picked.

For those of you who sent in teachers please tell me if your teacher would like to be paired up with another teacher.

For all of you I want you to pick 2 people whom you want to be friends with. This wayy I can make friend groups and such.

Well, thank you all so much I hope to get the first chapter up BEFORE next month lol.

~*Myri*~


End file.
